Raven Love
by China Musume
Summary: Catorce de febrero, también conocido como el día de San Valentín. ¿Cómo lo pasará el equipo Karasuno? [One-shot]


**¡Hola! Os traigo un fic un poco... raro. Aprovechando que hoy es San Valentín, he decidido escribir un one-shot con bastante comedia y algo de romance. La verdad es que al principio iba a ser únicamente KageHina, pero he empezando a introducir personajes y... se me fue de las manos.** **¡Espero que os guste!**

 **Haikyuu no me pertenece, es obra de Haruichi Furudate.**

* * *

Tanaka caminaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, convencido de que su regalo alcanzaría el corazón de su mismísima diosa y amor platónico, Kiyoko. Hoy por fin sería el día en el que confesaría sus sentimientos.

Oyó su melodiosa risa y se detuvo en seco. ¿Quizás hablaba con alguien? Sería lo mejor esperar educadamente, como un buen hombre y-

Su "diosa" estaba muy cerca de Yachi. Demasiado. Hasta tocaba los labios de la rubia. Su boca se abrió en una completa o.

Lentamente, se frotó los ojos. Nada. Se frotó otra vez, aunque seguía viendo lo mismo.

Hostia puta.

Ellas se separaron con el paso del tiempo con sus mejillas coloradas de un bello tono rojizo, aunque aún mantenían sus frentes unidas. Ambas tenían una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro que denotaba cariño y amor.

Aventó el regalo hacia algún sitio, y empezó a correr hacia el gimnasio con una velocidad increíble mientras gritaba cual loco. Llamó la atención de los de tercer curso, quienes inmediatamente le llamaron la atención.

—¡TANAKA, CÁLLATE! —regañó Daichi elevando aún más la voz.

Asahi, antes adormilado, dio un respingo. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo producto del miedo.

—Pero, Daichi, no grites tú también —le llamó la atención Sugawara.

Otro grito bastante conocido se escuchó lejos de ahí. De repente, Hinata apareció ante ellos también corriendo.

—SOCORRO —Shouyou se acercó hacia ellos con una mueca de terror, pidiendo ayuda entre chillidos y balbuceos torpes.

—HINATA, IDIOTA, VEN AQUÍ —gritó Kageyama muy enfadado y con un rostro aterrador—. NACÍ CON ESTE ROSTRO, ESCRITORA IDIOTA.

—¿A quién le hablas, rey? ¿El enano te pegó aún más su estupidez? —dijo Tsukishima, caminando hacia el gimnasio junto con Yamaguchi

—Buena esa, Tsukki —carcajeó el más bajo.

—Calla, Yamaguchi.

—Cállame —contestó.

La respuesta de Yamaguchi sorprendió a todos los presentes, quienes voltearon extrañados por la actitud del chico en completo silencio. Tsukishima abrió la boca también estupefacto, se acercó susurrando quién sabe qué y lo arrastró con él fuera de ahí.

De alguna manera, el pecoso parecía bastante feliz por ello.

—Okay, ¿qué rayos fue eso? —Tanaka arqueó una ceja extrañado.

Nishinoya llegó justo en ese instante tan enérgico como siempre, saludando a todos los presentes totalmente inconsciente de la situación. Parecía haber algo distinto en él hoy... Su cuello, por ejemplo, tenía múltiples mordidas.

—NOYA, TÁPATE —Asahi palideció, temiendo haber despertado a la bestia.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Que me tape el qué?

—AZUMANE ASAHI —Daichi habló con autoridad, provocándole escalofríos a su compañero—. ¿PUEDES EXPLICARME QUÉ ESTA PASANDO?

El mayor se quedó sin palabras y miró a Sugawara en busca de ayuda. Su compañero le guiñó un ojo, levantando el pulgar en señal de aprobación. " _¡¿En serio, Suga?!_ " Todo lo que pudo hacer fue correr por su vida, llevándose a su _amigo_ con él mientras Daichi les perseguía.

Por otro lado, aprovechando que Hinata estaba distraído, Kageyama le atrapó entre sus brazos. Aún así, se resistía.

—QUÉDATE QUIETO, IDIOTA —gritó, alargando el insulto.

—¡Ni loco, me vas a matar! —tembló el más bajo.

—¡Pues devuélveme mi primera vez, pedazo de...!

Sugawara quedó en shock. ¿Sus polluelos habían hecho...? Oh.

—Ah, mis hijos... —se desmayó.

—¡MAMÁ CUERVO CAYÓ! —Tanaka gritó asustado, sujetando a su compañero.

La puerta del gimnasio se abrió. Ennoshita observó la situación.

—No me pagan lo suficiente en esta serie... —suspiró Chikara.

Ukai y Takeda entraron al instante, arrepintiéndose inmediatamente. El equipo se volvió un completo caos.

—Le invito a una copa, profesor —Ukai se volteó, intentando olvidar lo que acababa de ver.

—Pero, ¿y los chicos? —se preocupó el profesor.

—Sobrevivirán —dijo, llevándose a Takeda con él.

Yachi y Kiyoko, quienes desconocían completamente la situación, aparecieron a los pocos minutos con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros.

—¡Feliz San Valentín, chicos! —exclamaron alegres al unísono.

Tanaka quería reír y llorar al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Nadie supo hacia dónde se fueron el entrenador y el profesor, así que tuvieron que cerrar el gimnasio y recoger sus cosas antes de lo previsto. Quedaban por irse Tanaka y Ennoshita.

—¿Al final pudiste hablar con Kiyoko?

—No. Y el regalo tampoco se lo di —contestó, seguido de un suspiro.

—Ya veo. La escritora de este fic aparecerá muerta por hacer canon el KiyoYachi.

Tanaka se quedó en silencio, intentando descifrar qué había dicho el chico.

—¿Qué?

—Nada —le sonrió.

De repente, cogió su mano. Sus dedos se acoplaban perfectamente a los suyos.

—Uf, tendré que conformarme contigo —habló con un tono muy dramático.

—Que te den, Ryu —murmuró Chikara, intentando ocultar su sonrojo mirando el suelo.

* * *

 **Feliz San Valentín. No sé qué he hecho aquí, perdonadme**

 **Espero que hayáis tenido un buen día, amores míos. Nos veremos en otra historia. :)**

 **Bye-bye!**


End file.
